The invention relates to a corrosion-resistant steel with high resistance to hydrogen-induced embrittlement over the entire temperature range (−253° C. to at least +100° C.), in particular between −100° C. and room temperature (+25° C.). The proposed steel is suited for all metallic components which are in contact with hydrogen such as, for example, hydrogen tanks, liners, bosses, valves, pipes, springs, heat exchangers, fittings or bellows.
Steel which is exposed over a longer period of time to mechanical stress in a hydrogen atmosphere is subjected to hydrogen embrittlement. Stainless austenitic steels with a high nickel content such as material no. 1.4435, X2CrNiMo18-14-3 constitute an exception. In case of such austenitic steels, a nickel content of at least 12.5 percent by mass is considered to be necessary in order to achieve sufficient resistance to hydrogen embrittlement over the entire temperature range (−253° C. to at least +100° C.) and pressure range (0.1 to 87.5100 MPa). However, like molybdenum, nickel is a very expensive alloying element so that cost-effective, hydrogen-resistant steels are especially missing for the mass production of, for example, tank components in the motor vehicle sector.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a cost-effective steel which is resistant to hydrogen-induced embrittlement over the entire temperature range, in particular in the range of maximum hydrogen embrittlement between room temperature and −100° C., which has no distinct ductile-brittle transition at low temperatures, which is resistant to corrosion and which has good hot and cold forming and welding capabilities.